The Contractor shall provide for nearly all the operations and technical support necessary to the entire NCI Frederick Cancer Research Facility (FCRF), both for the four collocated Contractors (approximately 1,400 FTEs) and the Government (approximately 325 FTEs), as well as the maintenance and upkeep of the FCRF buildings and grounds. Such support shall include, but not be limited to: a. Business and administrative management; b. Facilities maintenance and construction; c. Support of NIH/NCI intramural research programs; d. Fermentation production (large scale); e. Environmental control and safety research; f. Occupational health care; g. Research services support; h. Animal health diagnostic service and quarantine; i. Animal holding/technical support; j. Supercomputer services; and k. Shared services.